Noelle Silva
|status= Alive |species= Human |gender= Female |affinity= Water |age= 15 |birthday= November 15th |sign= Scorpio |height= 161 cm |weight= |blood= O |eyes= Pink |hair= Silver |family= |occupation= Magic Knight |squad= Black Bull |country= Clover Kingdom |workplace= |manga= Chapter 4 |anime= Episode 4 |jva= Yuki Kana |eva= Jill Harris }} |chapter= }} is a member of the Black Bull squad and is inducted to the squad around the same time as Asta. She is also the second daughter of the Clover Kingdom's House Silva, one of its royal families. Appearance Noelle is a 15-year-old girl with a slender build and pink eyes. Her silver-colored hair is in pigtails, bangs hanging over her forehead. Additionally, she wears a pair of purple stud earrings with a cross flory fitchy shape and a silver bracelet on her left wrist. She wears a sleeveless, backless, short purple dress covered by a silver-colored blazer. The blazer has a backless design with sleeves attached at the back and extends slightly beyond her elbows with gold-colored cuff. The blazer also has a pair of House Silva pins attached to it around her collarbones area. Additionally, the blazer has frilly edges and a rounded tailcoat that extends down to her knees. Furthermore, the blazer extends up to her neck where it has frilly edges and is held together by a gold locket. She wears a brown leather belt that supports her pouch, which has a similar color and gold ornaments at its corners, where she puts her grimoire. She also wears a pair of silver-colored leg warmers with a gold-colored cuffs at both ends and a pair of sandals. As a member of the Black Bull squad, Noelle wears her black squad robe, which is short with gold trimming, looks like a mantle with a hood. It has a gold-colored button to hold it together at the right-hand side. The robe also displays her squad's insignia on the left-hand side. As a child, she sports a braided pigtail hairstyle on the sides of her head. Her attire also has a heavy resemblance to her current attire. Noelle waitress outfit.png|Noelle's waitress uniform Noelle bikini.png|Noelle's swimsuit Personality Having been born into the royal family, Noelle can seem arrogant and vain, which can be seen when she denies Asta's act of friendship while proclaiming that she has not given him permission to talk to her. This also leads her to have difficulty on admitting her mistakes as she tries to find excuses or blames her mistakes on somebody else. After finally coming out of her difficulties in admitting her mistakes, Noelle can also be seen as very reserved on expressing her delight over her achievements where she would rather suppress those feelings and shows her usual stern expression. She has a supposedly high sense of taste for items when she says that Magna Swing's broom is lame. However, due to having been rejected by her own family who had noticed her lack of control over her Magic Power, Noelle developed a slight inferiority complex to her more accomplished brother. This inferiority complex leads Noelle to try and prove them wrong to the point where she'll overexert herself during training. Additionally, she is skeptical of the people around her since she expects them to react the same way that her family did. Despite disliking him at first, Noelle has developed feelings for Asta, but constantly denies it. Relatives Battle Prowess Magic *'Water Magic': Noelle uses this form of magic to generate and manipulate water. She primarily uses this magic to shoot waterballs toward her opponents. Noelle tries to attack Asta.png|Unnamed waterball spell *'Creation Magic': Noelle uses this form of magic to manifest any entities that she desires. She uses this magic with her water magic to create a water-based entity. Noelle Sea Dragon.png|link=Nest of the Sea Dragon|Nest of the Sea Dragon Cradle of the Sea Dragon.png|link=Cradle of the Sea Dragon|Cradle of the Sea Dragon Roar of the Sea Dragon.png|link=Roar of the Sea Dragon|Roar of the Sea Dragon Abilities *'Immense Magic Power': Noelle has been shown to possess an above average Magic Power that is large enough to create a giant sphere of water and waterspout. She is unable to control it, which is shown from her attacks' lack of accuracy, but she has begun learning better control. During her battle with Vetto, she was able to unlock the true reserves of her magic, the release of which made the entire Water Temple tremor. Use of a single spell was able to overpower someone as strong as Vetto and almost defeat him. Equipment *'Grimoire': Noelle wields a three-leaf clover grimoire that she uses to amplify her water-based magics. It has a cream-colored covers with intricate borders and a three-leaf clover insignia at the center of the front cover. *'Wand': Noelle wields a wand that she uses to help her control her magical power. It is in a shape of a dark-colored rod with a round tip. The wand's body also has a twisted design at the middle and gold ornaments at the top and the base of the handle. Additionally, it also has a pink crystal sphere attached at the bottom. Noelle's grimoire.png|Noelle's grimoire Noelle wand.png|Noelle's wand Fights *Asta, Magna Swing, and Noelle Silva vs. Heath Grice: Win *Luck Voltia, Asta, and Noelle Silva vs. Lotus Whomalt: Win *Noelle Silva vs. Kahono: Interrupted *Noelle Silva vs. Vetto: Interrupted *Asta, Vanessa Enoteca, Finral Roulacase, and Noelle Silva vs. Fana: Win *Team O vs. Team P: Win Events *Noelle's Magical Rampage *Blood Brothers Reunion *Declaration of Ascension *The Undead Invasion *Assassination of Fuegoreon Vermillion *Temple Battle Royale *Helping Asta: Searching for a Cure *Invasion of the Witches' Forest *Star Awards Festival *The Hot Spring Training Camp *Royal Knights Selection Exam Relationships Asta Noelle initially despises Asta because of how he take slice to lightly and how he is a peasant like mist nobles , but after he saves her and compliments her abilities, her attitude towards him changes. As the story progresses she develops strong feelings for Asta but is reluctant to express it. She also got jealous when Rebecca kissed Asta. Kahono Notable Quotes * Initial Concepts Noelle initial concept head.png|Head Trivia *Noelle's grimoire design is the background for Volume 2's cover. *Noelle's favorite things are sweet things, being slightly odious, and cute things. *Noelle is the third smartest Black Bull. *Noelle is the second most beautiful woman. *Noelle ranked third in the first popularity poll. References Navigation es:Noelle Silva fr:Noelle Silva id:Noelle Silva ru:Ноэль Сильвер pt-br:Noelle Silva Category:House Silva